


you’re cool

by wormcore



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: Akarsha (Butterfly Soup) is my gf sorry min, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, I love this ship, Out of Character, i guess, im on mobile btw, oh no shes hot!, probably lmao im a bad writer, someone draw it please, this is so rushed its disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormcore/pseuds/wormcore
Summary: basically its uh min-seo and akarsha being cute and shit. i like this ship sjsbjsnsj. im not a writer btw this is probably bad





	you’re cool

it was a like, really hot day. boiling. california was brutal. though that wasn’t gunna stop these two fuckers from terrorizing kids at their local park. well, not terrorizing purposely, more like akarsha was screaming like a pterodactyl while min cackled like a hyena and it was scaring the children. classy. 

•••

“dude, that was actually.. fun. i don’t get how you could hate yourself so much. bs.”  
min was slowly riding her skateboard down the sidewalk, akarsha trailing behind. it had been a few hours later, and the sun was setting. they both knew their parents didnt like them being out so late, guess they lost track of time huh.  
akarsha lightly chuckled at that comment, min took it as a sign. akarsha wasnt taking what she was saying seriously, she hated that. why did she hate that?  
“im serious you hoe!!! you’re cool! fuckin’ funny too! i dont get it.”  
she couldn’t comprehend what she was saying. she never complimented people? well, except for diya. but it was always only diya.  
akarsha looked to the side, though min wasn’t paying attention.  
“that’s not a valid compliment, you don’t get a lot of things.”  
min whipped her head around, almost falling off her skateboard. she was about to yell, but found herself unable to speak. akarsha was letting her hair down, she had been complaining about how messy it got after their skating and screaming, but min didnt think about it much. had akarsha always been this pretty?? ••• “uh, you okay??”, min had been so focused on her face that she hadn’t notice akarsha staring at her in confusion.  
“um- er- yea! don’t worry about it! n-never mind!”  
akarsha, still confused, just shrugged and then shook head head, letting her hair fall to her shoulders. fuck. min was done for. why was she all of a sudden nervous around akarsha?? the girl that talked about pee every five seconds?? the girl that had a really cute laugh— what. what. no. min had to get out of this fast.  
“erm- isn’t this your house?”, her voice was wavering, she hated that, but proceeded to point at a house across the street anyways.  
“oh, yea, it is.” akarsha looked up from the ground, stepping onto the road to get to her driveway.  
min was finally able to catch her breath. thank god.  
her breathing was interrupted abruptly.  
“hey, uh, thanks for walking me home man. can’t risk getting kidnapped alone.” she waved. then winked. oh no. akarsha winked. she was cute.  
“mnMMMDONTMENTIONITBYE” and there, min ran.  
•••  
akarsha watched, eyes wide, as min ran down the sidewalk.  
then, she smiled to herself.  
“pff, what a nerd”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was okay?? i dont know how ao3 works, i always write on wattpad. this ship deserves more attention though. someone thats good at art should draw some good minakarsha shit™️. also this was rushed, like super rushed, wrote it in one go.  
> anyways, your local lesbian, out *peace*


End file.
